It is frequently desirable to have a bed pillow which, by itself, can hold onto a person, while the person moves around. For example, in hospitals and nursing homes, a person may need to sit on a pillow, and it may be desirable for the person to move the pillow from place to place. A person in a wheel chair may wish to have a pillow which can be placed behind their neck when they are in the wheel chair. Children frequently carry a pillow from room to room. The prior art has utilized straps to enable the pillow to cling to the person.
With utilitarian items, such as pillows, it is also frequently desirable that they be decorative. Pillows or pillow cases have often been painted with the features of animals or human caricatures. For example, photographs of the faces of movie stars have been printed on pillows or pillow cases.
The present invention provides an improved means of enabling a pillow to cling to the human body, while at the same time providing fanciful ornamental designs, such as caricatures of persons, or of animals, and can include removable covers, which resemble clothing.